


Traveling Companions

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [49]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Flash Fic, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke is off to the Anderfels, but she won't be going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Kissing Meme, to the prompt "Hawke/LI: Reunion Kiss." I picked Marian/Anders for a number of reasons relating to my various world states. Spoilers for Hawke's involvement in DA:I.

Hawke stood alone in the bustling market, face hidden behind a worn scarf, her eyes scanning the crowds for any sign of the caravan master who was to meet her here – and for the cargo she hoped he might bring her.

It was a long trek overland, from this trade town on the northern edge of the Western Approach to the heart of the Anderfels, and Hawke had no intention of making it alone. The Inquisitor had offered her a guard, but Hawke had refused – better to go incognito, or as much as possible. The one accommodation she had accepted was a horse. Well, two horses. For the companion who she hoped had gotten her message and passage across the Waking Sea. Tomorrow was the last caravan that would get out before snows closed the passes in the high mountains, and she could delay her trip to the First Warden no longer. Today was the last chance.

And so every bone in her body relaxed when a light hand fell on her shoulder from behind. "Hawke?" She whirled around and saw him there, standing close: Anders. Heavily cloaked, gaunt, smiling, and most importantly alive.

“Anders,” she whispered, and then she was in his arms, letting the scarf fall, kissing him, not caring who might see. He murmured her name again and pulled her close, letting his hood shield both their faces as he kissed her again, hard and lingering. “Anders,” she said again, reaching a hand up to touch his rough cheek, study his clear eyes. “Are you– is the Calling–”

“Gone,” he said, a world of wonder and relief suffused into just one word. “No song, no nightmares, no taint scratching at my bones – or no more than usual. It’s gone, as if never was.”

She sagged with relief; she had thought it likely, and yet… “The Calling was false. I’ll tell you the whole story once we’re on the road.” She tipped her head to the side. “Are you sure you’re all right to come with me? I’m sure heading back into the belly of the Wardens is the last thing you ever wanted to do.”

He nodded. “I’ve done all I can for the mages in the Free Marches. And if the tales I hear are true, Corypheus is a greater threat than the templars. Justice and I agree that helping the Wardens is our best course of action against him.” His hands tightened on her back. “And I don’t want to be apart from you. Not ever again.”

“Good.” Hawke leaned in and touched her forehead to his, then kissed him again, sealing the promise for the journey to come.


End file.
